I Like When You Dance
by Montana Angell
Summary: 'You've sung to me and it was so beautiful. No one's ever made me feel the way you do when you sing to me. I feel like i should sing to you, not because i have to but, because you deserve to know how much you mean to me.' Brittana Coming Out Oneshot


"San?" Brittany looked over to the small Latina currently lying on her bed. Santana looked up from her magazine to look at the beautiful blonde.

"Yeah babe?" A small, coy smile formed on Brittany's lips at the term of endearment. Santana noticed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Do you like it when i call you 'babe'?" Brittany couldn't do anything but nod. Santana smirked, lifting herself from the mattress and sauntering over to her girlfriend.

"You're really pretty, San." Brittany spoke fondly. Santana's sly smirk was replace with a look of pure adoration for the flawless beauty in front of her. Santana dipped her eyes down and tangled their hands loosely together.

"You were going to ask me something." Santana replied quietly. The overwhelming feeling in her chest was refusing to die down. Brittany faltered a little at this. She looked down to their linked hands, slowly gliding her thumb over tan skin she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana grew increasingly worried. She hated not being able to read Brittany sometimes. Brittany lifted her eyes back up to meet Santana's.

"I haven't sung to you yet." Brittany's voice was so soft, she looked so small to Santana. The Latina brought a hand up to cup Brittany's cheek.

"You don't need to sing to me. Why would you think that?" Santana took a step closer, still caressing the olive cheek.

"You've sung to me and it was so beautiful. No one's ever made me feel the way you do when you sing to me. I feel like i should sing to you, not because i have to but, because you deserve to know how much you mean to me." Brittany brought a hand up to cover the one currently on her own cheek. Santana smiled briefly before looking away thoughtfully. After a minute or so of silence brown met blue.

"I like when you dance." Santana's voice was a breath. Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. "I like when you don't need words to say everything." Santana brought her hand away from the warm skin. Brittany immediately felt cold.

"I want to tell people San." Brittany blurted out. Santana's expression was unreadable. Brittany searched the Latina's chocolate orbs for anything.

"Okay." Santana nodded shortly. Brittany was about to launch herself at the other girl but Santana countered her movements. "I really like it when you dance." Santana brushed past the blonde and out the door. Brittany looked on; Santana wasn't angry but she had just made absolutely no sense. Without a second thought she grabbed her coat and ran after her.

Monday's glee club meeting came around faster than expected. Quinn was growing exceedingly curious about Santana and Brittany's behaviour. They hadn't once left each other's side, yeah, okay, that wasn't unusual but the small supportive glances and the essay long notes they passed in class that didn't elicit any giggles or flirty glances, just meaningful smiles made Quinn narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked the two as soon as they strolled into the room. Santana just smiled.

"You'll see."

As if on cue, Mr Schue gallivanted into the room, chipper as ever.

"Sectionals!" This earned a small cheer from the crowd. "We need direction, we need ideas. Who's got some?"

"I'm with you Mr Schue." Rachel announced. "I think the solo i will sing this year will most likely be by Adele or Barbra I -"

"Rachel, I will give you my house, my money, anything if you sit down right now." Quinn interrupted.

"What about your clothes?" Rachel mumbled. Quinn's eyes bugged. "Never mind!" Rachel announced loudly before sitting down.

"Anyway…." Mr Schue clapped his hands together awkwardly.

Brittany looked at Santana as if asking her permission. Santana's eyes darted to the floor before swallowing and nodding.

"Mr Schue?" Brittany raised her hand, stopping the teacher mid-sentence.

"Yes Brittany?" He groaned frustrated.

"Can I perform something?" Hearing the sincerity in Brittany's voice took the teacher back a little.

"Well, okay…" He spoke moving over to Artie to take a seat next to the boy. Brittany just nodded, throwing Santana a last glance before making her way to the floor. She stripped herself of her jacket, shoes and socks. Santana threw a pair of sweat pants at the blonde. Brittany pulled them on before pulling off her Cheerios skirt.

"Are you just gonna stand there and strip? I'm not complaining but…" Puck trailed off. Brittany didn't respond, instead she pulled off her Cheerios top to reveal a tank top. She stood there, plain as ever but emitting raw emotion everywhere. She hadn't even done anything yet.

She turned to look at Brad who gave a sharp nod. Slow piano chords began to ring out. Just a few notes in, everyone recognised the song. Charlene Soraia's version of Wherever You Will Go.

Brittany began singing softly, after a few lines she began to move, dancing gently to the melody still holding her voice steady. Her beautiful lines made Santana's eyes sparkle, her heart danced with Brittany. Brittany began to belt out the chorus, her moves became more eccentric and Santana could tell it was getting hard to dance and sing perfectly in tune. But it didn't matter.

Brittany finished her chorus and all of her movement stopped. Santana took in the breathless audience staring at her girl in awe before standing and making her way over to the blonde, taking the next verse.

The club was obviously taken back but it didn't matter. There was nobody. Nobody but Brittany and herself.

When Santana approached Brittany, still singing, she raised a gentle finger, tracing the frame of Brittany's face softly. Brittany closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. When the finger reached her chin, Brittany moved off into dance as Santana reached the chorus.

Santana began to sing with everything she had following Brittany around the room desperately. As Brittany flung herself this way and that she felt like her heart was going to explode.

Santana stopped in the middle of the room, finally looking at the rest of the club. Quinn was silently mouthing along to the words swaying to the music, her eyes glued on the Latina. As they made eye contact, Quinn gave a nod. Santana's eyes lit up. Nobody cared. Kurt and Blaine had their arms around each other, smiling like never before.

Everyone else were holding their significant others or their friends or someone they loved. Everybody cared. But for the right reason.

Santana felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, she ran her hands over the delicate arms and linked their hands together. Santana sang the last of the song with everything she had as Brittany withdrew her arms, pulling Santana around so they were facing each other. Everything became quiet.

"I'll go wherever you will go."

Santana finished with their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed lightly, breathing heavy. Brittany could feel Santana shaking; she gently clasped their hands together and tilted her head to the side.

Santana didn't register what was happening until Brittany's lips were on hers. Santana brung a hand up and placed it on a pink cheek.

"I love you." Santana breathed, pulling away. A slow clapping was heard and then they remembered that they weren't alone. Quinn was standing, a tear sliding down her cheek, but smiling genuinely at the two. The next to stand was Tina, then Rachel, then Kurt and Blaine. Suddenly the whole club were clapping, smiling, cheering…

Brittany turned back to Santana smiling beautifully, as if she smiled any other way.

"You were amazing San." Brittany engulfed the tiny girl in a hug. No one hugged like Brittany, it was so warm and pure and everything good. Santana breathed in Brittany. how had she even gotten so lucky?

"I like when you dance."


End file.
